This application proposes to apply high throughput biological discovery tools to identify and characterize genes and gene networks activated by pro- inflammatory, metabolic, and pathogen stresses affecting the cardiovascular system and the lung. The PGA features a highly interactive group of investigators with overlapping interests and unique technologies to contribute to the effort. A related and no less important objective of the applicants is the dissemination of tools and reagents to broadly enable academic investigators to study signal transduction pathways and gene expression patterns using tools and methods that until recently have been the exclusive province of the private sector. To fully exploit the opportunities these technologies offer, and to capitalize on the imminent completion of the sequencing of the human and mouse genomes, an integrated, multi-disciplinary research team has been assembled.